


Restless Hearts

by PrepSchoolAda



Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [26]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human
Genre: #DEArtFest, Alternate Universe - Royalty, DE Art Fest, DEArtfest, F/F, Inspired by Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrepSchoolAda/pseuds/PrepSchoolAda
Summary: DE Art Fest Day 26 - Royalty AUPrincess North is once again sneaking out of the palace to practise archery with the help of her royal adviser and best friend Ada.
Relationships: Ada (Detroit: Evolution)/North (Detroit: Become Human), Ada/North
Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799098
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Restless Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> do NOT test my ability to make ALL OF THESE PROMPTS about Adanorth you guys
> 
> (still on my lovely break away from home! Proofread in advance, but I hope it reads okay!)

“At some point, you have to wonder if they know we do this,” joked Ada as she escorted North to the archery rings in the courtyard.

North rolled their eyes. “Too busy arranging the ceremony to notice what we get up to, I imagine.”

“They ought to keep a closer eye on you, Your Highness.”

“Gross, you don’t have to call me that, there’s no one else around,” teased North, walking backwards as she talked to face Ada. “I guess they put way too much faith in you to keep me in line.”

“Hey, I _do_ keep you in line,” said Ada, taking much faux-offense to the implication that she didn't. “I’m not letting you come out here alone, am I?”

“God forbid I go out into our walled courtyard when it’s slightly darker outside.”

“Shut up and get your practice session over with.”

North’s parents had been quick to trust Ada as a royal adviser, and they were overjoyed that she seemed to quell North’s more abrasive tendencies. And she did; in public, anyway. If anyone visiting from neighbouring kingdoms behaved inappropriately towards her, Ada would remind North that reacting in a verbally abusive way would be extremely unproductive for public relations. However, unbeknownst to anyone except the two of them, Ada would spit in the offenders’ wine when everyone else’s backs were turned. North had to refrain from giggle fits on more than one occasion during peace meetings because of this.

The royal life didn’t really suit either of them, but they stuck it out. Ada did to pay the bills and have a roof over her head, while North didn’t really have much of a choice. She was the first-born Princess of Jericho, soon to be wed to Prince Markus to unite the nations. Markus seemed nice enough, but they were hardly soulmates. North’s only real distraction from the fact that her life was pre-planned and there was nothing she could do about it were the weekly archery nights. Ada had been escorting her to the courtyard to hone her skills for months now, ever since the marital union was announced. In the past few days, the weekly archery sessions had become the nightly archery sessions. Archery calmed North in a way no one understood except Ada.

That particular night, North hit her first bullseye.

“Holy shit, Ada, did you see that?!” she squealed. Ada shushed her as she walked over to North but was grinning through it all.

“Nice! Proud of you!” she murmured.

North smiled, leaning into Ada ever so slightly as she stood close to her. “God, thought I’d never be able to do that.”

“Yeah, me too,” giggled Ada.

“Oh, you think you can do better?” said North, sardonically holding out her bow and remaining arrows.

Ada smirked. “Hold the arrows for me.”

She took the bow and shot an arrow into the first ring. Bullseye. She repeated the process for the next ring. Another bullseye. She did it again for a third time on the same ring. She split the arrow right through.

North watched her, not even offended; simply impressed. “Woah, where did you learn to do that?!”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Your Highness,” said Ada with a flamboyant bow. North scoffed.

“I don’t feel like much of a highness when I’m with you,” said North thoughtfully, sitting on the grass. Ada joined her, laying down the bow.

“What, I don’t make you feel like a princess?” said Ada, poking North.

North chuckled. “You make me feel like a fairy tale princess, yes. Not a real one. Real ones never get a choice.”

Ada sighed, wrapping an arm around North. “I know you don’t wanna go through with this marriage, North, and it’s okay.”

North shook her head. “No, I have to. Our people are too important”-

“Hey, _you’re_ too important,” Ada insisted. “Does Markus even want this?”

North hesitated. “Honestly, no. I see the way he and Lord Simon look at each other.”

“Everyone does, North,” teased Ada.

North laughed along, leaning into Ada’s embrace. “Well, either way, it’s all planned out. I can’t let anyone down.”

“Sure you can, if it’s what you want,” said Ada, stroking North’s arm. “The best thing you can do to set an example for your people is to live your truth.”

North could hear Ada’s heartbeat as she leaned against her chest. It was extraordinarily reassuring.

“I think you’re right,” she said in a small voice.

“I should hope so. I’m literally your royal adviser.”

North looked up at her. “And right now you’re advising me to… break up a royal wedding?”

“If it’s what you AND Markus want, then yes, that’s what I’m doing.”

North grimaced, sitting up straight and running a hand through her hair. “I hate you for being right.”

Ada shrugged, smiling. “Everyone does.”

“Ha. How do I tell them?”

“You don’t have to tell anyone anything yet. When you’re ready to talk to them, I’ll help you. I’ll be there.”

North smiled, putting a hand over Ada’s. “I know you will.”

They sat like that for a long time, listening to each other’s breathing, deeply aware of the intoxicating and nerve-wracking feeling of the other’s hand on theirs.

Eventually, North got up. “I’m suddenly really tired.”

“Alright, Your Highness, let’s get to bed.”

“I’m not Your Highness, not to you. I’m just North.”

“You’re not just anything to me, North. Come on, let’s get out of the cold.”

They walked back to the palace with their arms wrapped around each other. You know, for warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> mutualtrust thought the last word of this fic was "walnut" on first glance and I couldn't be more thrilled
> 
> (also wtf fics are gonna be included in the art fest showcase apparently??? i'm going to cry we're all cryptids I love this for us)


End file.
